bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Stupid Liar
Lyrics |-|Hangul= oo hoo ooh-ooh ooh-ooh Welcome back (How you doin ladies) yoo hoo y’all already know what it is ooh-ooh (you can’t touch this YG and another big bang I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid in love I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid in love How could you be so how could you be so 나는 널 못 믿어 (여자면 다 싫어) 네가 날 버려놓고 이제 와 이러면 난 또 무너질텐데 오늘 아프다며 밀린 과제 땜에 너무 바쁘다며 친구분들과 그냥 오붓하게 차한잔하게 잠깐이면 돼 또 맘 짠하게 나름 남자답게 보이려고 애써 모르는척 했어 왜 계속 똑같은 패턴 넌 입만 열면 거짓말을 뱉어 늘어난 너의 코 Like 피노키오 너의 진심이 뭔데 나는 네게 뭔데 못 넘어가 이번엔 Monday to Sunday 중에 나는 선택 Baby don’t lie to me oh (Hey) 내가 미쳐가요 내가 미쳐가요 아무것도 몰라 하는 저 표정 좀 봐요 이젠 지쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 우리 그만 만나요 난 모든걸 알고 있어 Baby I don’t hate you 네 모습 그대로가 좋은데 나는 내가 미쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar 가려진 미소에 숨기는 시선 누굴 보는지 네가 그럴때마다 난 겁이나서 네가 무서워져 친구들이 볼까 조마해져 후 혹시 돌아 돌아 돌아 갈수 있다면 좌절하는 내가 있다면 이미 늦은 널 힘들게 한 무엇에 지쳤을 쯤 어쨌던 간에 사랑은 서로가 죄 아플 때만 남 탓 하는 아이 같은건 모두 똑같애 (Hey) 내가 미쳐가요 내가 미쳐가요 아무것도 몰라 하는 저 표정 좀 봐요 이젠 지쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 우리 그만 만나요 난 모든걸 알고 있어 Baby I don’t hate you 네 모습 그대로가 좋은데 나는 내가 미쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar 예쁜 얼굴 뒤 다른 모습이 이젠 나도 싫어요 처음 만난 그때의 너로 돌아갈순 없나요 I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I am so stupid I’m so stupid stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid (Oh no) Oh~~ Yeah~ oh no (Hey) 내가 미쳐가요 내가 미쳐가요 아무것도 몰라 하는 저 표정 좀 봐요 이젠 지쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 우리 그만 만나요 난 모든걸 알고 있어 Baby I don’t hate you (I don’t hate you) 네 모습 그대로가 좋은데 나는 내가 미쳐가요 이젠 지쳐가요 Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar |-|Romanization= oo hoo ooh-ooh ooh-ooh Welcome back (How you doin ladies) yoo hoo y’all already know what it is ooh-ooh (you can’t touch this) YG and another big bang I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid in love I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid in love How could you be so how could you be so naneun neol mot mideo (yeojamyeon da sirheo) nega nal beoryeonoko ije wa ireomyeon nan tto muneojiltende oneul apeudamyeo millin gwaje ttaeme neomu bappeudamyeo chingubundeulgwa geunyang obutage chahanjanhage jamkkanimyeon dwae tto mam jjanhage nareum namjadapge boiryeogo aesseo moreuneuncheok haesseo wae gyesok ttokgateun paeteon neon imman yeolmyeon geojitmareul baeteo neureonan neoui ko Like pinokio neoui jinsimi mwonde naneun nege mwonde mot neomeoga ibeonen Monday to Sunday junge naneun seontaek Baby don’t lie to me oh (Hey) naega michyeogayo naega michyeogayo amugeotdo molla haneun jeo pyojeong jom bwayo ijen jichyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo uri geuman mannayo nan modeungeol algo isseo Baby I don’t hate you ne moseup geudaeroga joheunde naneun naega michyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar garyeojin misoe sumgineun siseon nugul boneunji nega geureolttaemada nan geobinaseo nega museowojyeo chingudeuri bolkka jomahaejyeo hu Let me tell you yo hoksi dora dora dora galsu itdamyeon jwajeolhaneun naega itdamyeon imi neujeun neol himdeulge han mueose jichyeosseul jjeum eojjaetdeon gane sarangeun seoroga joe apeul ttaeman nam tat haneun ai gateungeon modu ttokgatae (Hey) naega michyeogayo naega michyeogayo amugeotdo molla haneun jeo pyojeong jom bwayo ijen jichyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo uri geuman mannayo nan modeungeol algo isseo Baby I don’t hate you ne moseup geudaeroga joheunde naneun naega michyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar yeppeun eolgul dwi dareun moseubi ijen nado sirheoyo cheoeum mannan geuttaeui neoro doragalsun eomnayo I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I am so stupid I’m so stupid stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid I’m so stupid (Oh no) Oh~~ Yeah~ oh no (Hey) naega michyeogayo naega michyeogayo amugeotdo molla haneun jeo pyojeong jom bwayo ijen jichyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo uri geuman mannayo nan modeungeol algo isseo Baby I don’t hate you (I don’t hate you) ne moseup geudaeroga joheunde naneun naega michyeogayo ijen jichyeogayo Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar |-|English= oo hoo ooh-ooh ooh-ooh Welcome back (How you doin ladies) yoo hoo y’all already know what it is ooh-ooh (you can’t touch this YG and another big bang I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid in love x2 How could you be so, how could you be so I can’t believe you (I hate all girls) You’re the one that threw me away, but if you come back, I’ll crumble You said you were sick, you said you were busy with homework You said it’ll only be a moment, so you can enjoy a cup of tea with your friends But pitiful me, I try to act like a man I acted like I didn’t know, but why is it always the same pattern Every time you open your mouth, you spit out a lie Your nose is growing, just like Pinocchio What’s your truth? What am I to you? I won’t just let it go this time Monday to Sunday, am I just a choice? Baby don’t lie to me oh Hey, I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy Look at you acting like you don’t know anything But now I’m getting tired of it, I’m getting tired Let’s stop meeting now, because I know what’s going on Baby I don’t hate you I like you the way you are I’m going crazy, I’m getting tired Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar x2 In your covered smile is a hidden gaze, who are you looking at? Every time you do that, I get so scared I get all nervous, wondering if my friends saw If only we could go back, back, back If I’m so broken But it’s too late Fatigued over something that’s burdened you Whatever the case, love is a sin against each other We’re all like children, blaming others for our pain Hey, I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy Look at you acting like you don’t know anything But now I’m getting tired of it, I’m getting tired Let’s stop meeting now, because I know what’s going on Baby I don’t hate you I like you the way you are I’m going crazy, I’m getting tired Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar x2 Behind that pretty face lies someone else who I hate Can’t we just turn back to when we first met? I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid I am stupid, I’m so stupid, stupid I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid, I’m so stupid (oh no) Hey, I’m going crazy, I’m going crazy Look at you acting like you don’t know anything But now I’m getting tired of it, I’m getting tired Let’s stop meeting now, because I know what’s going on Baby I don’t hate you I like you the way you are I’m going crazy, I’m getting tired Liar liar stupid liar liar liar liar Category:Songs Category:2011 releases